Riley Griffin
Riley Griffin is the Dino Charge Green Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also referred to as Green Ranger and, in roll calls, as Velociraptor Power Ranger Green. A 17 year old boy who grew up on a ranch with his older brother Matt Griffin and his mother, he accidentally finds the Green Energem after an encounter with Fury. Character History While working on a work assigned by his brother, his pet dog detected something and brought him to a stone. At that time, a wandering Fury spotted the dog and tried to kill him out of annoyance until Riley took a nearby pipe and attacked Fury. The pipe hit the rock and revealed a green Energem where it turned the pipe into a Dino Saber, allowing Riley to gain the upper hand until Fury retreated. He departed from his farm to the Amber Beach Museum, with his scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered a ride by Shelby Watkins and Tyler Navarro in his car. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers. After their confrontation with Iceage, Riley works in the Museum, as well as a Dino Bite Cafe waiter while having the mantle to become the Green Ranger. Personal History He's quiet, confident and disciplined. At only 17 years old, he's a bit smaller than the other Rangers, but just as fierce. Riley grew up on a ranch, but didn't fit in. Riley practiced his sword skills. Fencing is just one of the unique things about Riley, he doesn't like to get dirty, he's picky about what he eats, and he's a whiz at logic games, like chess, checkers and Rubik's cube.http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JeFusion Dino Charge Green Ranger Arsenal * Dino Charger #4 - Raptor Charger (Velociraptor) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com Zords * Raptor Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Steel= Arsenal * Dino Charger #4 - Raptor Charger (Velociraptor) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Raptor Claw Zords * Raptor Zord * Dino Cycle - Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #4 - Raptor Charger (Velociraptor) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Raptor Claw Zords * Raptor Zord * Dino Cycle - Super Dino Drive= Arsenal * Dino Charger #4 - Raptor Charger (Velociraptor) * Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) * Dino Charge Morpher * Dino Saber * Dino Com * Raptor Claw Zords * Raptor Zord * Dino Cycle }} Notes * Riley is the first Green Ranger on a dinosaur-themed team to be part of the core team. * Riley is similar to Noah Carver from the previous season, in which they are both smart and serious, contrasting to Souji Rippukan, who is a loner. Portrayal * Riley Griffin is portrayed by Michael Taber. Behind the Scenes * Early casting sides listed his name as "Ryan". This was changed to Quinn, the name used on one of his toys, possibly because of another ranger called Ryan. It was then changed again, for unknown reasons, to Riley. See also References Category:Dino Charge Rangers Category:Intellectual PR Rangers Category:Green Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers